


of leather and pleasure

by imnotanironwall



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Consensual Kink, Hair-pulling, Leather Kink, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: Saïx could have anyone if he wanted, butfinallygetting someone out of his league under him is so much more thrilling.





	of leather and pleasure

Saïx loves being in control. And with his position within the Organisation, he does exert his power over most of the other members without any difficulty - and it gets dull, boring; the thrill left him long ago. The only two other members he doesn't have any power over are out of his league, high and untouchable and he kisses their feet for their grace and mercy over his past childhood friend's departure. 

They're inaccessible. 

Until one of them isn't. 

It's a sight to behold and Saïx etches it into his memories as he runs his fingers through long black and grey hair, let loose in the privacy of his room. 

"Such a waste to keep it tied up all day," he says as he contemplates a lock of grey hair between his fingers, brushing his fingers over it. 

A muffled _ hmm _ answers from between his legs and Saïx redirects his gaze to his partner, down on his knees, cheeks hollowed and eye wet. 

Saïx smiles faintly, gloved hand leaving Xigbar's hair to slide down his face. He toys with the black eyepatch for a moment, finger pulling on it for a second, threatening to take it off, and then leaves it there to continue down to the man's mouth. 

"Enough," Saïx says sternly, internally pleased when he sees the way the man shivers at the sound of his voice. Before Xigbar can reply anything when his mouth is finally free, Saïx pushes his thumb past his lips and presses on his tongue, feeling the moisture of it through his glove. "The bed, on your knees. Now." 

His voice is commanding, leaving no place for comments. Xigbar does as told, the usual playful smirk nowhere to be seen, and turns on his stomach. Excruciatingly slow, he spreads his legs to reveal a shiny buttplug deep inside him, a knowing glint in his eye as he watches Saïx swallow with difficulty. 

They stare at each other for long seconds, the tension in the air thickening with each passing moment - they both came fully prepared, they both _ want _ it so badly. 

"You're gonna have a taste or you're chickening out?" Xigbar finally jokes, and there's no pressure in his voice, Saïx knows he _ can _ get out of here the moment it's not enjoyable anymore. But that's not the case, not now, not when he has everything he has longed for, for months, and is finally, _ finally _, in arms reach - quite literally.

He gets up on the bed too, only wearing his gloves and his cloak - opened to reveal nothing underneath but his naked and aroused body. He flattens one of his hands against the curve of Xigbar's ass, thumb pushing once against the buttplug. "I'm enjoying the view first. You're beautiful," he says as he takes the plug out in one pull and throws it further away on the bed. 

"Fuck," Xigbar groans, fisting the bedsheet to ground himself after the sudden flash of pain. However, he is quick to come back to himself, ready to tease the man. He reaches back and hooks one finger in the strap around Saïx's hips. He tugs empathically on it and presses their bodies together, one eyebrow cocked. "Don't get soft on me, Moonglade, I'm only here for that cock." 

Saïx frowns slightly, his expression so faint it can barely be seen, and instead of words, use his fingers to shut Xigbar up. With one swift motion, he pushes one gloved finger inside the man's hole, slick with lube and yet just not enough for leather to slide in comfortably; Xigbar growls, nails digging in Saïx's thigh as a silent warning. 

Pleased with this reaction, Saïx gently retracts his finger before taking off one glove to properly prepare the man - he is rough, but not a beast. Grabbing the lube he has left on the bed for exactly this purpose, he empties a good third of it onto his fingers before getting to work. 

The first two fingers slide in with ease and Saïx takes his time to stretch him properly before inserting a third finger. He is not exactly wide or long - he'd say he's rather average -, but the prosthetic he is using isn't exactly the same as pure flesh and he wouldn't want their fun to stop short because he was too careless in their preparations. 

Xigbar suddenly pushes on the fingers inside of him, wiggling his hips until his back arches and he sighs in pleasure. "If you don’t get to work now, I’ll get what I need myself,” he growls between pants, face red.

Saïx frowns but nonetheless retracts his fingers and quickly wipes them on the sheets, before _ finally _ pressing his hips to Xigbar’s, slowly pushing himself inside that tender heat - despite not fully being _ his _, he can feel Xigbar twitching around him with hunger and want. A smile appears on his face as Xigbar starts moving on his own, sliding almost all the way out before pressing himself completely against Saïx, gasping for air. 

“What do you think you’re doing,” the blue-haired man asks, after putting his glove back on. His hand finds Xigbar’s hair, gathering it all in his grasp, and he _ pulls _, until Xigbar gets up on his knees for the pain to subside - though his reddened cheeks and leaking cock betray his pleasure. 

“Told you I would get what I wanted myself,” Xigbar retorts, voice strained. He barely holds back a moan when Saïx pulls on his hair again to press their bodies together. “Stop lazing around, big guy.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. 

With quick and short thrusts, he shoves himself in and out of Xigbar with force, the sound of their hips meeting filling the space. It doesn’t leave room for Xigbar to moan, who struggles to even breath in-between Saïx’s thrusts. 

Nails dig into his hips as he slows down, gloved fingers dancing down flushed skin until they reach Xigbar’s groin. They smoothly slide through coarse hair until they meet his cock. Xigbar’s head falls on Saïx’s shoulder as the latter starts applying more pressure to the hard-on in his hand, steadily pumping in time with his hips.

“Fuck,” Xigbar sobs, warm breath brushing against Saïx neck. 

The man hmms as his free hand grazes a nipple and barely stops to play with it, feeling Xigbar aching and wanting more, _ more _, gloved fingers skimming his throat until they reach parted lips and slips between them. A muffled whimper escapes Xigbar, and Saïx can’t restrain himself any longer. He shoves himself to the hilt before quickly thrusting out and in again. 

The room fills once more with the sound of their hips meeting with hurried and sharp thrusts, broken moans and low groans, pleasure building up so high neither of them has even the mind to slow down or stop. “Look at you,” Saïx puffs out, as he presses his thumb against Xigbar’s tongue, saliva dribbling down his glove and arm. “How nasty.”

His whole body suddenly trembles and, with a stifled moan, Xigbar comes all over Saïx’s hand. He immediately slumps against the strong chest behind him. Saïx wheezes, burying his face into Xigbar’s neck when he speeds up, muffling incoherent blabbers as he shoves himself deep inside and cries out, eyes shut and toes curling as he comes.

He doesn’t move for a moment, chest heaving as he breathes in the musky scent of the man in his arms. He can feel Xigbar shiver as Saïx slowly slips out of him, leaving him twitching around nothing. 

Saïx falls to the bed with a sigh and closes his eyes, satisfied. _That was good_. He got to have Xigbar under him, whimpering and drooling until he came from being scorned. _ Definitely a sight to behold _.

However, his moment of rest is cut short.

Xigbar clears his throat, bringing the man back to reality and out of his post-coital bliss. Saïx opens his eyes to see Xigbar, raging erection between his legs, straddles him. His usual smug smirk is back in full bloom, a familiar malicious - _ and aroused _ \- glint in his eye.

“Did you really think we were done?”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall) \- [carrd](https://imnotanironwall.carrd.co/)


End file.
